


Army of Angels

by livelovelaw



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovelaw/pseuds/livelovelaw
Summary: A hundred years ago, Captain Steve Trevor died in the skies of Belgium. But Hades wouldn't let him enter the Underworld unless he completes his mission to let the gods rise and walk the earth again.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wonder Woman is my best friend?

Steve Trevor kissed the woman on her neck. He felt her body shiver as he slowly moved his kisses down her body. The woman grabbed his hair and looked at him. His blue eyes were so bright that the woman felt his stare pierce her soul. Her hand began to move towards his crotch which made Steve moan. He then threw her on the bed and went on top of her. The woman giggled in excitement as she proceeded to remove his pants. Steve's hand was busy caressing her legs and kissing her chest. He slid his body in between the woman's thighs and started to grind her. "I can make you a very rich man." She said in a heavy Russian accent. Steve merely grinned as he placed his hands outside her underwear and began to rub it. The friction made a tingling sensation which made the woman wet. "I don't want your money." He whispered against her ear. "What do you want, then?" She exhaled in ecstasy while her torso subconsciously reached for Steve's crotch. She smiled as she felt Steve's manhood stiffen. "But I do want to know the time when the drugs will be shipped later." Steve grinned as he placed her wrist in a handcuff and locked the other end of the cuff on the railings of the bed. The woman was stunned and tried to slide off underneath Steve. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed as she struggled to uncuff herself.

Steve stood up and did his pants. He began to rummage the woman's purse and took out her cellphone. Despite the woman's protest, he took her hand and placed her thumb on the home button which unlocked the phone. Steve searched for whatever useful information he could find on her phone. He checked her messages, notes, and every app found inside. Jackpot, he thought. There was an accounting app where all of their transactions were recorded. The last entry was the destination port of the illegal drugs from Russia. In two hours, the largest shipment of the Guchkov Group would be landing in the territory of France through Paris. Steve started to put his shirt on when he noticed the woman crying. Irina Guchkov, the third wife of Vladimir Guchkov cried silently on the bed. Her mascara had melted down her eyes. "Just kill me." She told Steve. "I'm good as dead anyway."

"What? No." Steve said as he knelt near her.

"Why do you think I am the third wife?" She sobbed. Steve figured out that much but did not say a word. "He killed his second wife in front of me so he could marry me." Irina wailed. "I should have just stayed in Russia."

Steve heaved a heavy sigh as he placed his hand on her knee. "Look, the U.S government will protect you, okay? I will protect you. Guchjov will be tried and sentenced and you can be a witness for the prosecution."

Irina slapped Steve's hand away from her. "You want me to betray my husband?" She screamed.

"You already did when you entered this hotel room with me." Steve said.

Water filled Irina's eyes as she realized what she did. She wiped her tears with her free hand and regained her composure.

"I will help you." She finally said. "Just promise me that you'll take care of me."

"I promise." Steve nodded as a sign of thank you. He reached for his pocket and took the key of Irina's handcuffs. "I will return for you after two hours." He said placing the key within Irina's reach. "Don't let anyone in."

Irina nodded in acknowledgement as Steve left the hotel room.

"I'm in position." Diana whispered in her comm. She was in a port in Paris where Bruce Wayne received reports that a large shipment of drugs shall be delivered. The Guchkov Group had infiltrated most of the major cities in the world, making it the most successful drug group since Pablo Escobar, but not on his watch.

Diana stealthily climbed on top of a shipping container to get a better view of below. She scanned the area and reported to Bruce. "There's a lot of armed men in here." She looked towards the docks and said, "We have incoming."

Diana saw a large ship docking near the port. The men gathered on land started to speak in Russian as they unloaded the contents of the ship. Diana waited until Vladimir Guchkov appeared. With such a large shipment, it would be possible that he personally oversee such transaction.

Diana smirked as Vladimir appeared on the ship deck. He was wearing a leather jacket and a bonnet. His beard covered almost everything on his face. He had a large scar on his right cheek which made his look distinct from his men. He began to shout orders to his men as they unloaded the packages of the ship to sixteen wheeler trucks.

"Hands in the air." A voice broke Diana's observation. She felt cold steel at the back of her head. She calmly raised her hands up. Whoever's behind him is probably really stupid, Diana thought. Slowly, Diana stood up and, instantly, she grabbed the person's arm and disarmed him. The man did not flinch as his gun slid to the floor. Instead, he proceeded to punch Diana, which she easily blocked. The two grappled each other in the darkness. He's good, Diana thought, as the man easily evaded every punch Diana threw. Diana let out a frustrating grunt as she couldn't fight in full force. She had to fight discreetly in order to avoid Guchkov's men from noticing her. The both of them panted until a searchlight traversed the container they were in. Out of fear of being noticed, the two of them dove for cover. The light flashed long enough for Diana to see her enemy. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a nostalgic face.

"Wonder Woman?" Steve said in awe as he stared at Diana. The searchlight finally flashed to another place and the both of them were in darkness again.

"This is a United States and French government operation." Steve spat as he picked up his gun. "As far as our government is concerned, you are vigilantes so, just a piece of advice, leave." Steve said nicely. Diana did not hear anything Steve said. His voice was muted down to nothing. She could see his lips move but she did not understand what he was saying. She froze on top of the crane. She couldn't find her voice, nor the strength to move.

The searchlight began to move towards their direction, Steve saw that she wasn't moving so he grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him. "Hey." He said as he shook her hand. "You shouldn't be here." He repeated.

Diana finally reacted to Steve's touch. "You know me?" She inquired.

"Everybody knows you. You and Batman beat that thing that killed Superman. They call you Wonder Woman, just so you know." He didn't glance at Diana but retained his focus on the scope of his gun. He scouted the surroundings and saw the men, still unloading the packages. "I need the French in the water." Steve whispered in his comm.

"Diana." Bruce's voice returned Diana's focus. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The U.S and the French are here." Diana whispered back to her comm.

Bruce scoffed at the information. "Finally, they are able to keep up with intel gathering."

"Yeah." Diana momentarily glanced at Steve.

"I'll distract them." Diana said to Steve without removing her gaze on the ship. "What? no." Steve glanced at Diana from head to foot. "Stay here, and don't cause any trouble."

"You will not catch him without my help." Diana stood her ground.

"I have men surrounding this place, Guchkov will not escape this place." Steve said confidently.

Diana scoffed at him. "20 yards from here? I doubt it."

"Fine!" Steve said in defeat. "But please don't destroy evidence." He awkwardly smiled at her.

"Can I destroy the ship?" Diana replied casually.

"You can destroy a ship?" Steve's jaw dropped. "Well, by all means.. please do." He signaled Diana to move. "I'll cover you."

Diana jumped towards the ground and ran to the ship docked at the port. Guchkov's men noticed her and began shouting in panic. Vladimir ordered them to shoot her. But before anyone could get ready, Steve started shooting them from a distance. Diana rushed through the the docks and leaped towards the ship. Steve, through his scope saw her majestically making her way towards the vessel before she crushed the ship like it was some piece of paper. Explosions roared through out the port. Diana leaped back to the ground as she ran towards the two sixteen-wheeler trucks that will be transporting the goods. "Get them out of here!" Vladimir ordered his men.

Steve noticing the engines of the trucks run, he positioned himself to a better vantage point and shot one of the drivers of the truck. The other truck however, was able to drive away.

"Shit!" Steve spat as he pivoted to an area where he could get a shot. But he could not shoot as a crane was blocking his line of sight.

Diana saw the other truck moving and ran towards its direction. She was able to catch its rear wheels and began pulling them off the truck. The truck lost its balance and crashed to its side.

"Look out!" Steve roared. Diana turned to the front and saw an incoming rocket propelled grenade heading towards her direction. Diana was able to evade the RPG but it hit the truck behind her. The explosion sent her flying towards the shipping container where Steve was. The crash was so strong that the container broke, causing Steve to fall on the ground. "You okay?" He checked Diana who has just recovered from the crash.

"Yes," she said as she readied herself to fight.

"God damn it." Steve grunted as he saw both trucks engulf in flames. Guchkov does not want them to have evidence against him.

Not before long, Steve and Diana were surrounded by Guchkov's men. Steve let out a calm exhale as he reloaded his gun. For a moment, both of them stared at each other. Diana positioned herself in front of Steve. Bullets began to rain on them. Diana successfully blocked every bullet that came to her direction. Steve noticing that she's taking all the fire, started shooting people. When their numbers dwindled, Diana joined the fray. Diana punched through every man and blocked every bullet that went her direction. A final shot came from Vladimir who stood at a car. The bullet went straight towards Steve but Diana caught it with her wrist. Steve nodded at Diana in thanks. Guchkov noticing the futility of his act, went inside the car and ordered his driver to drive.

"Go!" Steve ordered Diana said as he readied his scope. Steve looked at the sight and aimed at the car's tires. He was able to blow one of them off but it was futile. The car continues to speed away from the port. Diana followed in pursuit. After getting the proper momentum, she leaped hard, cracking the ground. She landed on top of the hood of the vehicle and broke it into pieces. Because of the force, the car's airbags deployed and covered its windshield. She heard loud grunts and thuds from inside the vehicle. Vladimir crawled slowly away from his car. He, however was met by the butt of Steve's gun. "You're under arrest, asshole." He said as he read him his Miranda rights.

Steve's back-up arrived just in time to drag Guchkov inside the police vehicle. "Told you, you need my help." She smirked at Steve.

Steve chuckled as he scratched his head. "Sorry, I doubted you." He smiled sweetly. The flames behind them grew bright. The resulting light made Steve's eyes shine. The shape of his jaws, his cheek bones, the way his face muscles moved while he talked, all of them were the same, Diana thought. But this is not her Steve, she thought. She smiled weakly as she thanked the heavens for this wonderful gift. Even if she didn't and never forgot what he looked like, the world gave her this Steve. A face that would remind her of what she has lost, what she had learned, and the reason why she strived to be the hero she once were.

"Captain Steve Trevor." Steve said as he extended his hand to towards Diana. "United States Army, but currently assigned to French Intelligence."

Diana's eyes widened in shock. What are the odds of a person having the same name and face as her Steve Trevor? Diana slowly reached for Steve's hand. She shook it longer than expected. "Steve Trevor?" She repeated his name.

"Mmhm." Steve nodded.

"I am-" Suddenly, Diana was interrupted by American and French policemen.

"It's wonder woman!" They all shouted as they flocked around her. Diana tried to escape from the crowd and go to Steve but he was already gone. Diana smiled at the police officers, but at the back of her head, she wondered when she would see Steve Trevor again.

Steve drove fast to the hotel. With Guchkov arrested, Irina wouldn't have to worry about her life. After the trial, she can seek asylum in France, or some other country where Guchkov's men will not find her.

Steve stepped into the elevator. As the doors were closing he saw policemen rush inside the hotel room. His heart pounded fast as he had a bad feeling about it. He reached Irina's floor and brisk walked towards her room. He came to a sudden stop when he saw yellow ribbons taped on the door. "Police line, do not cross." It said. Steve ran towards the door. He was halted by French policemen, telling him something in French. "I know her." He protested and struggled to pass through the policemen. The police let him pass eventually. Steve entered the door and a messy room lay before him. The tables were turned and broken, the hotel tv that once hanged on the wall is now broken on the floor. Steve's heart pumped so hard that he thought it was going to break out of his chest. There were stains of blood on the carpeted floor. He walked towards the other side of the bed where he saw Irina, lying lifeless, with a gunshot wound on the head.

Diana was invited to the DGSE, the French and American heads of the operation congratulated her for a job well done. The American head even told her that he will tell the President of the US to reconsider their status as vigilantes. Diana smiled as she thanked them all. Right before she was leaving, Steve entered the room, saluted his superior officers and asked where Guchkov's interrogation room is. Diana followed him after he obtained directions on Guchkov's room.

Steve sat quietly in front of Guchkov. Diana followed him inside and stood in the corner.

"Ah, you are here to tell me about my wife." Guchkov reclined to his seat.

"Single gunshot in the head." Steve said.

"Ah. I told you, I will not leave any evidence." Guchkov replied.

Steve slammed his fist on the table. Guchkov grinned as he felt Steve's frustration. "You know, they can only keep me here legally for 36 hours. No evidence, and I am a free man."

"We have evidence." Steve replied, calming himself down.

"Who? My dead wife?" Guschkov grinned. "You know, my wife had always been weak against blue-eyed men." Guchkov started. "That's how you got her to talk, ya? You fucked her good and hard, made her scream your name, manipulate her weakness to that handsome face." Guchkov shook his head in disbelief.

Diana from the corner frowned at what she just heard. Her Steve wouldn't do anything like that. But then again, her Steve was also a spy. Given the circumstances, he may have probably done the same thing.

"I did not fuck you wife." Steve reclined back to his chair. From his peripheral, Steve saw Diana sigh in relief.

Guschkov made a surprise look on his face, followed by a loud laugh. "Not your type? She's a good at giving heads, you know." He chuckled. "Are you sure she didn't even give you a blowjob?" Guchkov looked at Diana as he imitated how women did blowjobs. "Do you also do blowjobs, wonder woman? I would like to receive one of those sometimes."

Diana lay silent as she stood her ground. Men are disgusting, she thought. Steve stood up from his seat and punched Guchkov hard on the jaw. "Shut up, you fucking perv." He angrily scowled.

"Ah, so it was this." Guchkov spat at the floor. "You became her knight in shining armor. A chivalrous knight and a protector of women in the world."

Steve sat back on his chair and didn't say a word.

"You promised her that you'll take care of her, protect her from me; that she can find an asylum where she's safe from me. Ha ha ha!" Guchkov laughed loudly at his realization. "And yet she died holding onto that empty promise of yours." Guchkov could not contain his laughter. He huffed and puffed for air and tears began to well up his eyes.

Steve stared at Guchkov. Steve could feel blood rush up his cheeks and ears. Don't you do anything, he said to himself.

"That stupid farm girl... believed in a spy... hahaha."

Fuck it! Steve thought as he went his way to punch Guchkov in the face again. But before he could actually lunge at him, Diana grabbed Guchkov by the neck and lifted him up. The chains attached to his wrists extended upwards.

Steve's jaw momentarily drop at what was happening. He could see how Diana effortlessly held Guchkov by the neck. The assailant was protesting and choking on Diana's grip. Diana tightened her grip and said something in Russian.

"Is death funny?" She asked in Russian. Somehow, death was a novel topic to Diana. What all the peoples of the world have in common, she can never experience. Death is inevitable for mortals, but not for her. And yet, she is surrounded by it, and all the emotions that come with it - grief, anger, regret and sometimes apathy. But not joy. This man in front of her, acting all elated by the fact that his wife, someone he loved died; someone he promised that he will grow old together with, in sickness and in health. She cannot understand such the relationship between happiness and death.

Guchkov couldn't do anything but to scratch Diana's hand, but it was futile. The people observing from the other side of the one way mirror tried to flock inside the room, but Diana broke the door knob from the inside.

"I asked you. What's so funny?" She repeated in Russian.

Finally, Guschkov uttered the "nothing", in Russian. Diana lightened her grip from his windpipe which made him breathe a little.

"There are things we can do to find evidence. We can get a confession." She continued. "Would you like me to remove one of his bones?" Diana looked at Steve, as if asking for his permission. "Or I could break all of his bones, except for the for his skull." She smiled at Guchkov.

Guchkov made a pleading glance at Steve. For the first time in his life, Vladimir Guchkov felt terrified. Not of death, but of the woman who can deliver it easily to others.

Steve stared at Guchkov and smiled. "Well, we can break all of his bones..." He said. Diana, with her free arm grabbed Guchkov's arm. "...but that won't be necessary." Steve said.

Diana obeyed Steve and dropped Guchkov on the floor. He was shaking and breathing heavily. "You're monsters!" He shouted at both of them.

Steve knelt near Guchkov and took out Irina's cellphone. "Sometimes, to fight monsters, we need to be monsters ourselves." He said.

"You're wife may be a farm girl, but she's also a millennial. A techie one at that. I have every transaction you made on her phone. Account numbers, details of your clients, everything." He smiled. "So the next time you would berate your wife's memory, remember that she's the one who brought you down."

Steve stood up and proceeded to leave. Diana went on ahead and punched through the door so they could pass. The both of them walked away from the people from the other side of the interrogation room. Everyone was still shocked at the events that happened, that even Steve's boss was not able to say a thing. Before leaving, Steve made a salute to everyone and pressed the elevator button.

Steve and Diana lay silent in the elevator as it went down. The elevator's engine whirred quietly before Steve disturbed it by punching the elevator wall.

"God fucking damn it." He shouted. Finally, he was able to release the anger that welled up inside him for the last hour.

Diana did not say anything but took Steve's now bleeding hand. "It isn't your fault." She told him. Steve removed his hand from Diana's. He scoffed at himself. "I got no one to blame, except for myself." He told her as he exited the elevator.

"I know this is kinda weird, but if you like, I'm drinking tonight until my liver gives up. So if you just want to have a celebratory drink for our victory tonight, you can come." Steve said sarcastically as the elevator doors closed behind him.

True to his word, Steve went to a bar near the Louvre and drank to his heart's content. He shouldn't be drinking, he thought. Back in the United States, he was advised by his commanding officer to join a support group for drunks. He was not a drunkard. He consoled himself. He's a high functioning alcoholic,but an alcoholic to say the least. But he couldn't leave the alcohol alone. This job has taken away so much humanity from him that his only remedy is to drink it all away. The only time he felt human is when he drinks. Maybe Guchkov was right. Maybe he is a monster. Steve finished a bottle of scotch and asked the bartender for another one. Guchkov also called wonder woman a monster. He's wrong with that. Wonder woman can't be a monster. She's a hero. Everybody thinks she is, he thought.

Speaking of wonder woman, Steve felt that she rejected his invitation to celebrate. He frowned at that while staring at his newly opened scotch. The bartender's phone rang which distracted Steve a bit. He was feeling a little bit tipsy, but not drunk enough. He shook his head as he felt disappointed with his tolerance with alcohol. Most people would definitely pass out from one bottle of scotch, but not him. He needed more.

The bar door opened and a woman with her black coat entered the same. The bartender entertained her for a while before pointing at the direction where Steve was sitting at. The woman walked towards Steve and sat beside him.

"You shouldn't drink too much." The woman said as she stared at the two bottles on the table: one was empty, and the other was already half-filled.

Steve stared at her groggily. He winced his eyes to identify the woman but he did not recognize her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He said, trying to sound polite. "I don't remember inviting another woman to drink. But I was expecting wonder woman to come, you know." Steve slurred.

"I don't think she will be able to come." Diana Prince said as slowly took the glass away from Steve.

"Well, that's too bad." Steve frowned.

"She sent me here to take you home." Diana grabbed Steve by the shoulder. He was feeling dizzy now. Good, the alcohol is working, he thought. The lights were creating halos as he tried to walk upright. Diana assisted Steve as they exited the bar. The night was quiet as they walked on the streets.

"What's your name?" He asked her. The smell of alcohol reeked from Steve.

"Diana Prince." She replied.

"From now on Ms. Prince, you are my best friend." Steve smiled as he crisscrossed on the street. Diana scoffed at Steve. Alcohol is the greatest invention of human kind, she thought. Drink, and you shall feel relaxed. Drink more and your inhibitions shall be gone. Drink more and more, and you will pass out or likely die. It is a silent killer, but people love it.

Diana stared at her drunk companion, the man who led the take down of the world's largest drug cartel is now acting like a child.

"You know, Ms. Prince, I caught a bad guy today." He slurred. "You want to know how?" He grinned.

Diana lay silent by Steve's side. She knew how, but of course, she can't actually say it. "I manipulated his wife. She couldn't resist my face, so I took advantage of it. Then I convinced her to turn against his husband, and promised her to keep her safe." Steve continued. "But I fucking couldn't keep my promise." Steve cried as he removed himself from Diana and slumped himself to the floor. Steve sat down on the pavement covered his face with his hands. "She was just 19. She had her whole life ahead of her. And she died because I couldn't protect her."

Diana knelt in front of Steve and took his hands away from his face. His hands were cold. She held it tight and breathe at it to keep him warm. "It's not your fault." She said. Steve tried to take away his hands from Diana but she would not release it. "That's what wonder woman said to me." He scowled. "How is it not my fault, when the reason she died was because of my incompetence?"

Diana sighed as she voluntary released her grip of Steve's hands and cupped his face. "Look at me." She said. Slowly, blue eyes met with brown ones. It was the first time Steve actually saw the woman who was assisting him. He was so drunk that he didn't care. But now, he had the chance to look at her. Her dark brown eyes were almost black in the night. It complemented her wavy black hair that lay on her shoulders. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. Somehow, her beauty made him momentarily sober. "Every person lives by making a decision." Diana started as she caressed Steve's cheek. "And every decision, has its consequences. Those are the things that make us human."

"It was Irina's choice to do the right thing. And sometimes, doing the right thing has bad consequences. And deep down, I believe, she did not regret her choice to do the right thing." Diana smiled sweetly at Steve.

Steve pushed his face down to Diana's hand. He longed for such a caress, and he got it on the hands of a stranger. "Is this why wonder woman sent you?" Steve chuckled as he rested his face on her hands. "To provide healing to soldiers with problems?" He smiled weakly.

"You can say that." She smiled. Steve stood up from the pavement. He still felt dizzy but he felt better. No amount of alcohol could replace those things she said. "I'm sorry if I bothered you." He quickly apologized for the drama he caused.

"Everybody has problems, Steve Trevor. You just have to have someone to share it with." She said as they both continued to walk.

"Do you have that kind of person too?" Steve asked as he lazily walked on the pavement.

Diana shook her head. "I used to. But they're all gone now."

"Here we are.." Steve balanced himself on the pavement. "Two of the loneliest persons in the world. If you and I dated each other, I bet it would be a disaster." He chuckled.

"How do you know?" Diana replied.

"I just know." Steve stared at the ground. "Imagine, every time we sleep together, you will always wake up in the middle of the night because of my screams. I scare the shit out of people, with my nightmares, so I always have my friend with me." Steve took out a canister from inside his coat pocket and drank from it. "Ahh, alcohol. It will never leave you, betray you, nor forsake you." He laughed.

"What kind of nightmares do you have?" Diana replied as she took the canister away from Steve.

"The bad ones.. like dying dying all the time and waking up in hell."

Diana stopped from her tracks and looked at Steve. She had a serious face that made him uncomfortable. "Did I say something wrong?" He slurred.

Diana suddenly pulled him close and gave him several pats on the back. "There, there." She whispered in his ear. Steve could feel his body shake in relief. A hug was all he needed. "Please tell me everything's going to be okay." He asked Diana. He was so embarrassed that he did not look at her face. Diana smiled sweetly as she tightened her hug around him. "Everything's going to be okay." She said.

"Thank you, Diana." Steve smiled at her before he released himself from her hug.

They continued to walk for several meters more when Steve noticed men coming towards their direction, one towards their front, and the others from their back. Steve grabbed Diana's hand as he pulled her close. "Keep close." He whispered to her as they silently treaded the street. Diana, noticing something was wrong, tightly gripped Steve's hand, while her other hand latched on Steve's arm.

True to Steve's suspicion, the two men in front of them stopped them from their tracks. The two behind them followed suit. "We need Irina's phone, Captain." One of them said in a heavy Russian accent.

Steve placed Diana behind him. Shit, he thought. Intoxicated or not, Steve knew he can take these four men down. What bothered him was Diana may be trapped in the cross-fire.

Shit, Diana thought. She knew that she can take all the four men on her own. But it would risk exposing her identity to Steve.

As the both of them contemplated on what to do, one of the men drew out his gun. "Give the cellphone to us." He demanded. The rest of them drew their guns.

Steve glanced at each of the men's position. Instantly, he pushed Diana to the ground, and immediately disarmed the man nearest him. With the disarmed gun, he shot the man at the chest and head. Steve moved towards his next target. The goon pointed his gun at Steve, but Steve was able to dart the man's hand away from his direction. He grabbed the man by the collar and shot him in the jaw. He then turned the lifeless man as his shield as he shot the two remaining men on the chest. Steve immediately dropped everything and went straight to Diana. "Are you alright?" He said as he looked for injuries.

Diana nodded at Steve. Diana managed to act scared, but all her theatricals disappeared when one of the injured men pulled the trigger before heaving his dying breath. The bullet travelled towards Steve, before Steve could even react, Diana blocked the bullet with her wrist. The bullet burned a piece of her coat, exposing her gauntlets.

Steve stared at the bullet as it bounced on the ground. His eyes slowly went to Diana who also looked shocked.

"You..?" He said perplexed.


	2. The Scar of Death

Chapter 2: The Scar of Death

Steve took several deep breathes. He smiled to himself, thinking he never regretted anything he has done in his life. He knew this was for the common good, and he will die knowing that he had saved millions of lives. Finally, Steve closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Explosions roared on his plane, the blast happened so fast that he didn't notice that he was already dead.

His body landed on some place. It was dark, damp and foggy. The eerie sound of the water flowing near him disturbed him. Where am I? He sat upright from where he fell. There, he saw his legs all burnt into crisp, flesh hanging from his skin and some of his bones, exposed. Steve shouted in panic as he crawled towards the river. He looked at his reflection and saw that there was nothing left of him. His face deteriorated to the bone, every part of his face muscles was burned and black. His skull, exposed in the air. Steve took a step back in the water. He sat quietly near the bank of the river. He almost forgot that he's already dead. Steve looked around and searched for anyone. On the other side of the bank, he saw a person readying himself to dive on the river. "Hey!" Steve shouted as he waved his arms, or what was left of them, for the person to see. But the man did not entertain Steve. Instead, he dove into the river and drowned himself. "No!" Steve shouted as he searched for the man on the river. "Grab my hand!" He said as the man flowed to where he was. But he was not listening. Steve saw that the man had no feet, he was translucent and had hollow eyes. The man looked at Steve but his stare went through him, it was as if Steve wasn't even there. Frightened, he crawled away from the water.

For a time, Steve sat silently by himself. He saw people crash land to what he reckoned was probably the afterlife. The dead, after falling hard, immediately stood up and dove to the river. They looked like mindless mechanical people who knew what to do when they die. But, he wasn't like that. How come he did not know what to do? Maybe he should dive into the water too, he thought.

"You are right." Someone said. Steve, with whatever was remaining of him, jolted in surprise. "The dead know what to do when they die."

Steve turned to his back and looked for the man who said the words, to his surprise, he saw a man in robes. He was big, bigger than your average man. His skin was all wrinkly, but he was not old. Black liquid gushed to his side. The liquid also flowed from his mouth when he talked. It took all of his energy to wipe down the oozing liquid from his mouth. The man signaled Steve to come closer, which he did not obey. "Do you know why you remember?" He said as he spat the black liquid on the ground. Steve shook his head vigorously as he carefully went near the man. Finally, he was able to see his face. He had a pale face, it was so colorless that Steve could see his veins. "Who are you?" Steve asked.

"Mortals call me death. But in here, I am king." He hissed.

"Lucifer?" Steve gulped. The man roared in laughter as he winced from pain coming from the wound on his side. Black liquid oozed on his mouth as he crackled. "There is no Lucifer." He spat.

"The underworld is my kingdom, and I reign over the dead. I command the Fates to pull the strings of life and death." The man hissed another riddle.

"Hades?" Steve finally said. The man nodded in affirmation as he slowly stood from where he was sitting at. "Only those who's not yet destined to die remember." He said as he pointed at the river. "The Styx pulls all the dead towards the underworld and there, they stay for all eternity."

"So, I should be alive?" Steve said in confusion. "No, you chose to die." Hades' answer confused Steve more.

"You are alive, but you should be dead. You are dead, but you shall be alive." He roared. "Until the Army of Angels come and the Age of Heroes arrive, death will not seek you. Seek death in the hands of your heart and we shall rise." Hades instructed.

"I don't understand? What are you saying?" Steve protested.

"Centuries I have waited for you to come. To not give in to death until her heart dies."

Hades spat another riddle. "My brother gave me a task. And it requires the ultimate sacrifice." He hissed again.

Steve lay silently analyzing his riddles. But he was so confused that he can't even contemplate whatever Hades was saying. Heart? Sacrifice? What the hell is he talking about?

"There is no more time!" Hades suddenly said in panic as his breathes became heavier, and more difficult. "Darkness will come, and it will come for the world. Unless the gods rise again, everything will burn and death will reign the world."

"The world will burn? Gods? How will they rise?" Steve grabbed the god of death by the shoulders. Steve's hands burned as he touched Hades. He could see his burnt skin return return to the way they were. His hand were slowly filled with muscles and skin. His face slowly grew muscles which covered his skull. Steve fell down because of the excruciating pain. He began shouting and scratching himself. He felt his organs regenerate out of nothing. The pain was worse that what he had experienced in the explosion.

"Endure this, Steven Trevor, and you shall live." Hades instructed.

Finally, the pain stopped. Steve breathed heavily as he gasped for air. He slowly touched his face and laughed hysterically as he felt his skin. His body was back to normal. He placed his hand on his heart and felt its beating. Steve stood up and faced the god of death. "What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Seek death..." Hades started.

"Oh fuck the riddles, what do you want me to do? Steve shouted. But Hades did not answer.

"I have completed my task, brother." Hades said as looked above. "It is time for me to die."

"Wait! You can't just die!" Steve protested as he saw Hades slowly disintegrate in the air. "What do you want me to do?" He said in panic.

"Find her, guide her, and protect her." He hissed.

"Who are you talking about?" Steve shouted.

"Your heart. Listen to what it seeks, and you will know." Hades said as he placed his palm on Steve's left chest. Hades' hand left a burning sensation in Steve's skin. He screamed in pain, before Hades, the god of the underworld disappeared.

Steve opened his eyes. Unlike any of his dreams, he didn't wake up screaming and terrified. Instead, he was confused. He sat up and placed his hands on his face. What the hell was that? He thought. Steve glanced at his wall clock. It was 2am, US time. After the Guchkov operation, he was immediately ordered to return to the United States. He thought there was another mission, but nothing.

He shook his head as he walked towards his bathroom. Steve removed his shirt and stared at the mirror. He gently touched the burnt mark on his left chest. He could not remember where and how he got such burn. The god of the underworld crossed his mind. Impossible, he thought. It's just a dream.

Steve then went on to his kitchen and took out a bottle of beer from the fridge. He sat on his sofa and drank the beverage in two gulps. Sleep. He commanded himself, but his mind won't listen to him. This will be a long night, he told himself.

ooo

It has been a month since the Guchkov Operation. Diana went back to her quiet days being a curator of the Louvre. Sometimes, Steve Trevor crossed her mind. What could he be doing now? She asked herself. Probably another mission, she thought. Diana sighed as she sat down her chair. She wished she could see him again. During those times, she questioned herself for the reason why she would want to see him. Was it because he looked like her Steve? Probably, she told herself. A hundred years, and she still couldn't get over him. But sometimes, she would deny those thoughts. She convinced herself that she wanted to help him. He was a troubled man, and she wanted to help. But who is she kidding?

Diana drowned in her thoughts when an e-mail popped on her computer screen - an invitation from Bruce Wayne to attend the A.R.G.U.S World Command inauguration.

Diana read this in the news. The world became afraid rise of beings far superior than them - and when they're in fear, they do what they do best - destroy the threat. That's what A.R.G.U.S did in the United States, and that's what it will do with the rest of the world. Diana looked at the invitation: Metropolis Theater, 8pm, three days from today. Diana immediately booked a ticket for Metropolis. She knew what Bruce is up to - reconnaissance.

Days passed and Steve was surprised when he was asked to return to ARGUS. Amanda Waller, the Director-General of the said institution demoted him for being a drunkard. Truth be told, he was happy he got demoted. ARGUS was not a place for the weak hearted. It's a place where monsters and those without conscience thrive. Steve sat inside the conference room and waited alone. He playfully swiveled his chair as he got tired of waiting. If they take him back, he would reject the job offer. He doesn't want to be part of this organization. Finally, Amanda Waller entered the conference room alone.

"I'm here to offer you a job." She said.

"No." Steve said firmly as he stood up and proceeded to leave. Amanda didn't pay any attention to Steve and instead, she pulled out a large binder from the brief case she was carrying. "The United Nations passed a resolution, making A.R.G.U.S a worldwide organization."

"The international community finally understood that the world is changing. Beings far more superior than humans exist. And they must be regulated, if not, destroyed, if the circumstances would allow it." She explained.

"Is this a part of recruitment for your Suicide Squad, because my answer would be no." Steve answered.

"No, not the suicide squad, but I want you to lead A.R.G.U.S' European command." She finally said.

Steve burst out into laughter. "You're fucking joking, right?" Steve cried.

"Your qualifications and competence fit the description of a Director-General. You may be more experienced in the field, but your prowess on military intelligence is what we need. The U.N. gave me the choice whom to appoint as Director-Generals, and I chose you for the European Command."

"You demoted me, and assigned me to the French intelligence, just so you remember. Now, you're here telling me I'm fit to be Director-General? Should I thank you for even considering me to lead a part of A.R.G.U.S?" Steve scowled.

"Seeing from the Guchkov Operation, you turned out be better than expected." Waller shrugged.

"Bullshit." Steve scowled. "I was drunk time too." He lied. Steve was perfectly sober during the operation.

Amanda merely chuckled. "Do you know why I demoted you?"

"Because I'm a drunkard." Steve lazily said.

"No, you are high-functioning. I knew that from the very beginning when you joined A.R.G.U.S, but you were out of control, Major." Waller began to stand as she continued her exposition. "Your bad habit never interrupted your work. But you became reckless, out of control. I needed you to get your shit together that's why I demoted you."

"Captain," Steve corrected her.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "You're so fucking stubborn." It was the first time Steve heard her say expletives, it made him smile.

Amanda reached for the door. "What the hell are you doing?" She said. "We have a meeting in two hours."

"Wait, don't I have to get a say in this?" Steve protested.

"No, Major. You don't." Amanda said as she left the conference room.

"Fuck." Was all Steve managed to say as he followed Amanda outside.

Diana arrived in Metropolis a day before the inauguration. The place was gloomier than Paris. Apart from the death of Superman, there is something in the place which bothered Diana.

Diana looked up in the sky and saw thunder clouds hovering above. The stars and the moon were completely covered by the clouds which made the city more depressive than usual. Diana sighed as she checked her phone. She wouldn't usually do some intel work, which she reserved to Bruce Wayne, but her curiosity has gotten a better hold of her. And as per such intel, Captain Steve Trevor was in Metropolis and is currently residing in an apartment building downtown. Diana made clicked her lips and made a 'tsk' sound. When did she become a stalker? She felt the disappointment in her heart, because of what she resorted to, but a part of her heart also wanted to see Steve Trevor. She immediately dispensed her disappointment and took a cab to Steve's apartment.

Diana alighted from the cab in front of Steve's apartment. The apartment windows were large and in front of them was a balcony. She saw a light from his apartment was open. Diana smiled in excitement. Never mind if Steve's asks the reason why she showed up in his doorstep, her excitement made it difficult to think. She was about to cross the road, when she a woman stripping naked on Steve's room. From behind the woman, a blond man started kissing her neck. The woman then turned to the man and they disappeared from her view. Diana tried to walk towards the apartment building but she could not move. Her legs began to feel weak. Her heart pounded heavily on her chest. What is this? She asked herself. She felt like her heart sank beneath the depths of the oceans making it difficult to breath. Her stomach churned wildly that it felt like she was being flipped upside down. Diana bit her lip as she noticed tears fall from her eyes. What is going on? She thought as she wiped the tears away. Amazons don't cry. She tried to stop herself from crying but it was no use. It was like her tear ducts malfunctioned and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Diana absent-mindedly walked away towards the apartment. She didn't have a particular destination, but she needed to get away from building - away from Steve. As Diana made her way through the streets, she realized the reason for her tears: she liked him. It was not clear to her whether or not she liked this foul mouthed Steve because he looked like her Steve Trevor from World War I, but one thing's for sure: she liked him and the pain of seeing him with another woman, hurt her. Diana continued to slowly tread the way to anywhere. She didn't even noticed that rain started to fall down. All she thought about was Steve doing intimate things with that woman. Diana sniffed as she felt her nose get stuffy because of her tears. Her vision blurred because of her tears and the rain. Diana did not mind the people passing by. Subconsciously, Diana walked towards the other side of the street. She did not notice that a vehicle was approaching fast towards her. Diana finally noticed the approaching car when the headlights reached her eyes. She knew she needed to move, but her legs would not cooperate. For the first time in her long life, she felt helplessness. She closed her eyes and waited for the car to crash on her before somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man said as he gripped Diana's arm tightly. Diana did not answer and merely stared at the wet pavement. "Have you forgotten that you're wonder woman? You could have killed that driver!" He growled.

Diana snapped back to consciousness when she heard her hero-name. Only two people knew her identity- Bruce Wayne, and Steve Trevor. Diana slowly looked to the man who still held her arm tight. Steve Trevor had an angry look on his face. His blond hair was laying flat on his forehead because of the rain.

"Steve?" Diana croaked.

Steve's anger immediately dissipated when he saw Diana's face. Her eyes were swollen and her nose was red due to constant crying. Steve immediately lightened his grip as he realized what a complete asshole he was when he scolded her. "Are you okay?" Steve said in panic. Diana shook her head in the affirmative, but she suddenly burst into tears. She did not know why her tears kept on pouring, but seeing Steve in the middle of the street made her feel relieved.

"What happened? Who did this?" Now, Steve was on the offensive. He thought of person who made Diana cry, and it infuriated him to the core.

"No one." Diana answered. "There was just a misunderstanding... I misunderstood something." She said, trying to calm Steve down. Steve sighed as he removed his already damp jacket and hovered it on to of Diana.

"My place is near here," He said. Without any further explanation, Steve took Diana's hand as they walked together through the rain towards his apartment.

Diana and Steve arrived at the latter's apartment. It was the same apartment that Diana was staring at not long time ago. They went up to his unit and as Steve tried to place his key on the door knob, he noticed that the door was unlocked. He signaled Diana to stop from entering. "Stay here." He commanded. He took a gun out of his back and cocked it. But Diana did not obey him. She followed Steve as he entered his apartment. Steve observed the living room; there were no signs of theft or robbery. He then proceeded to the kitchen, then to his bedroom door. Steve and Diana heard several low sounding thuds and moans from the other side of the room. Steve rolled his eyes and immediately tucked his gun away. He figured out what was going on as he opened his bedroom door.

"For Christ's sake, Jim!" He roared at the people on top of his bed. Jim, his colleague in ARGUS, was on top of a naked woman and was banging her in missionary position. The woman squealed in shock which alarmed Diana, so she proceeded to peek behind Steve. She gasped at the sight that laid before her eyes. It was the blond man, and the woman she saw from the window. Her shock led her to grab tightly into Steve's damp shirt. True, that she had read all of the nitty grities of sexual intercourse in the 12 volumes of Clio's Treaties of Bodily Pleasure, and she saw sexual intercourse in movies and films she watched throughout the years, but nothing could prepare her for the real thing.

Jim did not mind Steve and Diana standing at the door. He continued to thrust in and out of the woman's body. "God damn it, Jim!" Steve growled again.

Finally, Jim looked at Steve and Diana's direction. He suddenly stopped when he saw Diana's shocked face. "Fuck, man. You didn't tell me that you brought a beautiful woman with you!" He said in surprise. The woman beneath him gasped in shock as she slapped Jim on the cheek. "You freakin' creep!" She said as she removed herself from him and took her clothes. She fixed herself up and winked at Steve. "You can join us next time, honey." She said as she sucked her finger while looking at Steve.

Steve shook his head in disagreement and whispered a small 'no' as he signaled for the woman to leave, which the latter obeyed. Steve then stared at Jim who was now busily wearing his pants. "Fuck in your own apartment next time." Steve angrily said.

Jim didn't mind Steve but instead apologized to Diana, "sorry not sorry you had to see that, love." He grinned at her. Diana replied with a disgusted look. "Leave!" Steve commanded as he forced Jim outside his apartment.

Finally, the two of them were alone in his apartment. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that." Steve scratched his head in embarrassment. "That is usual occurrence here, especially when I'm out of the country doing missions and stuff." He awkwardly said.

"Have you tried it, have sexual intercourse with two or more people simultaneously?" She inquired. Diana had read the histories of the Romans, on how one emperor enjoyed the company of men and women simultaneously and at the same time.

Steve choked at the question. His face suddenly turned red because of embarrassment. "A threesome?" He asked back. "I.. uhh, well.." Diana patiently waited for an answer. She was so curious about the woman's invitation to Steve.

"Let us not talk about that now, seeing that you're so wet." Steve said. "I mean, not wet, you're drenched." He corrected himself. He could not remove the sexual innuendo stuck in his head. "I am wet." Diana answered, not getting the innuendo.

"Yeah, but not wet, wet." Steve struggled to correct himself. He found the situation awkward. Nasty things started to cross his mind, damn you, Jim! He cursed in his head. "I, uhh, why don't you stay put, and I'll prepare a hot bath for you." He said, trying to change the topic. Diana nodded in agreement and smiled. Nothing cures anything more that a nice hot bath.

Diana stood silently inside Steve's apartment. It was not big as hers, but it was big enough for a bachelor. She didn't really think that the apartment would be clean, as she came to a conclusion that men are untidy creatures. But she again proved herself wrong with Steve. Diana further observed the room. There were not a lot of furnitures inside. There were three table, one coffee table, dining table and a study table near the window. A small flat screen television, a refrigerator, sofa and nothing else. No photographs, no vases, no figurines, nothing.

Finally, Steve emerged from the bathroom "you can take a bath now." He smiled. "Towels are in the hanger on the wall, soap is near the tub, uhh.. I don't have any other clothes... do you wear jogging pants?" He said as he lifted the t-shirt and jogging pants he was holding.

"Thank you." Diana appreciated the thought.

"What about you, you're also very wet." She said. Steve resisted to improperly laugh as he thought of the sexual innuendo. "I..," he cleared his throat. "I'll go in after you." He said.

Diana entered Steve's bathroom. A water-filled bathtub greeted her and immediately, she plunged into it and relaxed herself. Diana thought of what she saw a while ago. People love it, sexual intercourse that is. She knew that the Amazons were created to pacify the world of men. She knew that that pacification involved giving pleasure to men. What was it like, she thought. Books and other interactive learning materials didn't prepare her for the real thing. According to Clio's Treaties of Bodily Pleasure, men are unnecessary for pleasure. But if that is true, why do women still seek men for pleasure? Diana thought real and hard for the answer. Maybe she will never know, because she haven't tried giving pleasure or receiving pleasure from any man.

Steve from the outside brewed coffee. He already removed his damp shirt and pants changed into more comfortable and dry clothing. His mind wandered off to the sight to Diana crying. He doesn't want to see it ever again. His heart felt like it was being crushed, when he saw her cry. The sight was more devastating than all of his nightmares combined. Steve was removed from his thoughts when Diana exited the bathroom. Steve chuckled as she saw Diana emerged. She was wearing his white shirt, which was obviously larger than her own body, and his sweat pants which were so baggy, that she looked like a rapper from the 90's.

"What's so funny?" Diana frowned as she took a look at the clothes she was wearing. Steve shook his head as he gave out a sigh. "How is it that you still manage to look good even in those baggy clothes?" He smiled sweetly. "I mean, I look shit in those clothes and they're mine. Yet you.." He paused for a while as he observed Diana from head to foot. "...are always so beautiful." He said in decrescendo. Diana didn't catch Steve last sentence as she busily took a second look at her clothes.

"Do you not wear this when you go out? I'd love to wear this outside, they are very comfortable. I can wear this into battle." Diana she enjoyed to shake the jogging pants with her hands.

Steve chuckled harder as he went near her. "Who thought Wonder Woman would be this adorable?" He said as he lightly pinched her cheeks. Diana blushed at the sudden complement. "I would kill to see you fight in those." He laughed as he proceeded to the bathroom to take his bath. Steve left Diana red as a tomato as he left for the bathroom. Diana felt butterflies in her stomach as she touched the cheek where Steve pinched her. She couldn't help but smile like a kid at the gesture.

Steve went out from the bathroom as fast as he went in. He then proceeded to his kitchen to get the coffee he brewed earlier. "So, why are you here in Metropolis?" He said as he placed the two mugs on the table. "I was invited to a gala." She said as she took the mug and gently blew its contents. "Oh." Steve answered as he took a sip of his own coffee. He slightly winced in pain as the drink was too hot for his tongue. "And you were crying on the street because...?" He continued to ask as he blew his coffee. Diana lay silent for a while. She stared at her drink while thinking of an excuse.

"You know what, you don't have to tell me." Steve said as he noticed that she became uncomfortable with the question. "But next time a person make you cry, tell me. I'll kick his ass for you." Steve said as he placed his coffee back on the table and bumped his fist and palm together. "I can kick ass on my own, thank you very much." Diana grinned. Steve frowned at her answer. "Well, Wonder Woman doesn't need friends to defend her." He pouted.

"Well, friends don't leave without saying goodbye to each other." Diana frowned back at Steve. Steve remembered that he didn't even tell Diana that he was leaving Paris after the Guchkov operation.

"I'm sorry about that." Steve said apologetically. "I was immediately called back here in the States."

"Well, you could have at least told me." Diana frowned again. "I thought we were best friends." She whispered. She tried to hide her embarrassment by drinking her coffee.

"Hmm, How can I tell my best friend when I don't even have her number?" Steve said sarcastically as he pretended to be in deep thought.

"You should have asked me to give it to you!" Diana reacted defensively. Steve saw the disappointment in Diana's face, which made him regret teasing her. Maybe she really didn't have friends. He thought. It was probably difficult for her get close to another and protect her secret identity in the process. "I'm sorry, it was my bad." Steve apologized immediately.

Steve suddenly stood up and dragged the coffee table to the side. "Stand-up, c'mon." He stretched his hand towards Diana for her to reach. Diana took his hand but had a confused look on her face. "Spar with me." He grinned.

"What? No." Diana scowled.

"You need to remove all that disappointment in your body." Steve continued as he did several jumping jacks.

"I am not disappointed." Diana answered.

"You weren't disappointed when I didn't tell you I was leaving?" He panted as he continued to do some stretching. "You weren't disappointed today, that you ended up crying in the streets?"

Diana didn't answer. "I'll assume that's a yes." Steve grinned as he gently pulled Diana near him.

"Let's do this." He said as he prepared his fighting stance.

"You know I can kill you, right?" Diana shook her head.

"Don't kill me then." Steve grinned.

Diana sighed as she lazily as she lifted her arms, readying to punch. Steve's grin grew wider as he prepared for an attack. "I'm going all out." He said as he proceeded to punch Diana head on.

Diana easily blocked Steve with her arms. She grinned at the force of Steve's punch. He really is going with his full strength, Diana thought. Before Diana could move, Steve attacked again, this time, he tried to hit her torso. Diana easily evaded his punch, With Steve out balancing because there was nothing to stop the force of his punch. Midway through his fall, Diana lunged her knee into Steve's stomach. Steve managed to cushion the force of Diana's knee as he was able to block with his hands. Steve felt his arms numb from blocking Diana. Damn, she's strong. He told himself, realizing that that wasn't using the full amount of her power. Diana smirked at Steve. "You won't beat me." She said.

"We'll see about that." Steve grinned as he put up with the challenge. Steve analyzed how he could beat her. If she lands a punch on him, he is done. But evasion is not the answer.

Diana lunged a punch at Steve, which the latter easily evaded, but Diana kept on coming. With her other hand, she proceeded to attack Steve. Steve had enough of evasive maneuvers and decided to go for the offensive. He caught Diana's arm and twisted it towards her back. Diana grunted and released himself from Steve. Thereafter, Steve targeted her feet. He ducked and placed his feet in between Diana's legs and slid it towards her right leg causing her to fall to the ground. Steve then lunged at her Stomach locking her to the ground. Diana grunted hard as she used her elbows to hit Steve's back. Steve Trevor winced in pain but he continued to lock her on the ground. He wrestled Diana and placed himself under her. He then locked his legs on hers, and his hands locked her neck. "I win." Steve whispered at Diana's ear. Diana scrunched her forehead. "Not yet." She said. And in an instant, she drove her elbow right towards Steve side. The force was so strong that Steve subconsciously released his grip on Diana's neck and legs. Diana grinned widely at her release. Steve however, wasn't able to recover from the blow. He coughed and heaved for oxygen as the pain made it difficult for him to breathe. Diana realized that she had hit her harder than a human could take. "I'm sorry!" Diana panicked as she knelt near Steve. Steve did not answer and held the right portion of his torso. Diana held Steve's shoulders as he helplessly crashed on Diana's chest. "I'm bringing you to the hospital." Diana said as she caught Steve's underarms and lifted him. "No need for that." Steve grinned in excitement as he head-butted Diana hard. The force made Diana fall down on her back. Steve felt his brain shake as the force felt like he just head-butted a rock. He fell on top of Diana who grunted at his weight. "I win," he said as his head continued to spin.

"You cheated!" Diana scowled as she lay flat on the ground. She felt Steve's heart as it beat close to her chest as he lay on top of her. "All is fair in love and war." He grunted as he helplessly tried to remove himself on top of Diana, but all of his strength drained down and he couldn't move. "You alright?" Diana asked worriedly as she placed her hand on top of Steve's head and slowly brushed his hair. "I feel like I head-butted a concrete." His cried. Diana chuckled at his answer. She felt Steve's breath on her neck as his face was too close to her. "Should I bring you to the hospital?" She asked him as she carefully removed himself underneath Steve. "No. I'm good." Steve answered.

"You sure?" Diana asked worriedly as positioned herself on top of him.

"How are you so strong?" Steve didn't answer her question but asked another one. "I'm an Amazon." Diana continued.

Steve scrunched his forehead. "Like, a real life Xena the Warrior Princess?" Steve chuckled.

"No, better." Diana grinned. "I am a demi-god. My mother was an Amazon and my father is Zeus."

"What?" Steve tried to stand up but his head was still spinning. "Zeus, the Greek god?"

"Rest, Steve Trevor." Diana whispered. "It is a story for another time."

"Okay..." Steve said in defeat. "But remember I beat you." Steve grinned, as he reminisced his victory. "I beat Wonder Woman!" He repeated happily.

"By cheating and in a handicap match." Diana grinned back.

"A win is a win." Steve teased as he slowly closed his eyes. Steve felt groggily tired from the fight. His body craved for rest.

"Yes it is, Steve Trevor." Diana whispered as she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Yes, it is."


	3. Chapter 3: The Threads of Life

Chapter III: The Threads of Life

"Death is coming." Someone whispered to Steve's ear. Steve groggily rolled to his side, his stomach lay flat on the cushion when he realized that he was on his bed. He was awakened by the voice that whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes in confusion. Was he imagining things?

In other news, Steve wondered how he got to his bed. 'Fuck' he whispered as he realized that Diana probably carried him. He slowly sat up and reached for his phone. His whole body ached as he tried to reach the device on the table beside his bed. A sparring session with a demi-god is the worst idea ever, he thought.

Steve's cellphone lit up and showed him the time. "Fuck" he said louder. It was already 1pm. He checked the windows and looked for the sun, but the weather was not cooperating. Thunder clouds still covered the skies of Metropolis. No wonder he didn't wake up. Usually, the sun's rays would blind his eyes, forcing him to get up. Sometimes, even in this kind of weather, his nightmares would wake him. One thing's for sure, he never had a decent sleep in his entire life, except for today. Steve counted the hours he was asleep - 12 fucking hours. That's a new record. He smiled to himself as he finally got the rest he deserved. He placed his phone back to the table when he noticed a piece of paper on top of it. He took it and read its contents. "Left early for the gala today. -Diana." Below the note was her cellphone number. Steve smiled as he typed the numbers on his phone. "P.s. You're heavier than you look." Steve frowned at the sudden realization that Diana indeed carried him to bed. Steve scratched his forehead as he felt embarrassed with himself. He couldn't even take care of himself after a fight. Steve reclined to his headboard and tapped his phone.

"Good morning." He texted the number on the paper. It didn't take long before three small bubbles appeared on his chat box.

"You just woke up?????" The message said. Steve chuckled as he read the message.

Apparently, Diana's message wasn't complete yet as three bubbles appeared, yet again.

"Get up and eat breakfast." She said.

"No beer!" She reminded him.

"Your fridge is filled with beers. No food, just beers." She sent with an angry emoji.

"Yes ma'am." Steve smiled as typed and proceeded to his kitchen. There was a paper bag on his table with a note that says "for Steve." Steve smiled as he opened his breakfast.

"Thank u." He texted and sent a photo of the sandwich in his hands.

"No problem!" Diana replied.

Steve placed his phone on top of the dining table and eagerly ate his breakfast. When was the last time he took one? He asked himself. Steve finished one of the slices and took the second one from the paper bag. He paired his sandwich with hot coffee. Before he can take a bite, his phone kept vibrating on the table. He did not mind it as he continued to eat peacefully. After he was done, he finally took his phone and checked it. All the messages he received were from Diana. Most of them were not words but stickers and gifs.

Steve chuckled hard that he almost choked on his coffee. "What are you 13?" He texted as he sent his own smiley.

"Sorry." Diana replied.

"The stylist just told me about this feature. Isn't fun?" She sent, coupled with laughing smileys and gifs.

"Isn't it too early for a salon trip?" Steve asked.

"I have to meet with someone before I go to the gala. So I need to be early." She replied.

"Who?" Steve asked in curiosity.

"Bruce Wayne." Diana replied.

Steve paused for a moment before replying to her. He felt that his heart sunk at the thought of Diana meeting with another man. He thought of his reply. Finally, he replied a simple 'k' and placed his phone down. He sighed as he stared at the small device on his table. Diana didn't reply which made him annoyed. Finally, he took his phone and stared at their chat box. Still, nothing from her. Damn it, Steve thought. Why was he annoyed in the first place? Steve asked himself. Was he jealous of the fact that Diana is meeting another man? No, it can't be, he told himself.

Diana frowned as she received Steve's message. "What does 'k' mean?" She asked her stylist as she showed her phone.

"Is that a boy or a girl you're texting?" Her stylist sighed as she gently combed a section of hair and ironed it.

"A boy." Diana answered.

"Oh my god, girl! You in trouble!" The woman said as she continued to iron Diana's hair.

"But I did not do anything!" Diana reacted defensively.

"What did you say to him before he replied 'k'?" The stylist asked again.

"I said I would be meeting with Bruce Wayne." Diana answered.

"I know what that is." The woman beside Diana answered. She was in her twenties and was having her nails done. Her stylist nodded in agreement with the woman, even though they did not explain anything to Diana. The woman waited for Diana to get what they were talking about but figured she wouldn't, so she decided to tell her. "Your boy is jealous of Bruce Wayne." The woman said.

Diana opened her mouth in shock. "No, it cannot be. We're friends!"

The woman beside her and her stylist shook their heads in disappointment. "Honey, trust us, that boy likes you." Her stylist said. Diana felt blood rush on her cheeks.

"Really?" Diana tried to hide a smile, but her two companions noticed.

"And you like him too." The woman beside her giggled. Diana was about to deny it when her stylist pointed at the mirror. "Your face says it all, honey." Diana looked at the mirror and saw how red she was. There's no hiding that, she thought.

"What does this boy look like?" Her hair stylist asked. "He better be more good looking that Bruce Wayne."

"What's his name?" The woman beside her asked as she took out her phone.

"Steve Trevor." Diana replied. Immediately, the woman opened google and typed his name. "Ohhh daaaaaamn." The woman hissed as she showed the photo to Diana's stylist. Her stylist made the same 'oohhh' sound.

"You found him?" Diana asked.

"Google works in mysterious ways." The woman said as she showed Diana a news paper article. The headline read, 'A.R.G.U.S. World Command welcomes Director-General Major Steven Rockwell Trevor, European Command' below the headline was a photo of Steve looking sharp and insanely attractive in his military uniform. The two women around her giggled at how handsome Steve Trevor was.

Diana agreed with them but she felt slightly disappointed about the headline she just read. "He didn't tell me he will be working for A.R.G.U.S" Diana whispered as she reclined back to her chair with a distraught face.

ooo

Steve yawned as he treaded the streets of Metropolis. Today is A.R.G.U.S World Command's inauguration. He was supposed to wear a suit in it. He hated those kinds of parties and galas. He felt disgusted at the thought of fancy people glorifying some murderous organization. Truth be told, under Waller's comman, it's either you're a meta human or not. If you are, then Waller will order to kill you, unless she finds a use for you. But he felt more disgusted to himself as he realized that he was head of the European Branch of that murderous organization. Not all meta-humans are evil. Steve said to himself. They are not even given a chance to prove themselves. Who are they to decide of those people live or die?

Steve sighed as he entered the laundry shop to get his newly dry-cleaned suit. He smiled at attendant, who giggled back at him. It took several minutes before the attendant was able to find his suit. Finally, she appeared in front of the counter, together with her was a large plastic bag which contained his suit. "I dry-cleaned and pressed it twice for you."

She gave a flirty smile at Steve. "Thank you," he whispered as he awkwardly smiled back at her. Steve took the his suit and along it came a small piece of paper. The woman behind the counter whispered 'call me' as she saw Steve look at the piece of paper. Steve hurriedly left the laundry shop. Usually, he would fool around with women who get enticed by his pretty face. But that was long time ago.

Steve was walking towards his apartment when he saw an apple roll towards his foot. He immediately took it and looked for the person who dropped it. A few meters away, he saw an woman who was busily picking her groceries on the floor. "Let me help you." Steve said as he picked up the items scattered on the ground. "Thank you." The lady said. Steve smiled at her as he returned the last piece of items he gathered. His smile immediately turned to shock when he glanced over the woman's head. On top of her head was a piece of yellowish string. It hovered over her head like it was attached to her body. Steve followed the string to the sky. The end of it was no where in sight. He rubbed his eyes to see of the string would disappear, but it didn't.

"Are you okay?" The woman said as she became bothered at what Steve was staring at above her head. "Yes. I got a little bit distracted." Steve smiled as he lied. The woman smiled back as she whispered a small thanks before leaving Steve alone.

Steve walked towards his apartment, every time he passed by someone, he saw the same string attached to their heads. Steve brisk walked towards his apartment as his heart pounded heavily in his chest. What the hell is he seeing, what are those threads? He thought in panic. He continued to rub his eyes until they hurt, but the threads were still there. Finally, Steve arrived in his place and ran towards his bathroom. He checked himself on the mirror to see if he had the same string as everyone does. He saw nothing. He checked again, this time, removing his mirror from the wall. But still, there was none. Steve breathed heavily at his observation. Why can he not see it in himself? He thought as he shakily latched the mirror back to his wall. He struggled to affix the mirror back to its original place. His hands were shaking uncontrollably out of fear. He was only able to calm down when his cellphone vibrated rapidly from his pocket. Steve checked his phone and saw Amanda Waller's name. It was reminding him not to miss the inauguration. He can only miss it if he's dead. Steve heaved a heavy sigh. His own problems piled up one after the other, but he cannot stop life from moving on.

The time of the inauguration came. Steve managed to look presentable in his suit. He made his way through the crowds of the elite without freaking out. His eyes observed every string that emanated from each and every person in the gala. Old people had gray strings, while those who were in their mid thirties, had a dirty yellow strings.

Amanda Waller saw and went towards him. Steve saw her string- it was black and murky. What does that mean? He asked himself.

Waller made a forced smile as she stood next to him. "You look distraught." She whispered.

"I don't like parties." Steve lied. But what really bothered him was the black thread on top of Amanda's head.

"Oh, he came." Amanda said, distracting Steve. Steve glanced at the direction where Amanda looked. Finally, he saw who Amanda was talking about. Bruce Wayne emerged from the mezzanine of the theater. He had a rugged and almost tired face. Still, he still looked sharp in his suit. Steve observed as Bruce looked towards his back, talking to someone. Just like Amanda, Bruce had a murky black string emanating from his head.

Steve saw how the string blackened more when glistened with light. He glanced at Amanda's string and compared them. Before coming to a theory about the color of their strings, Steve got distracted by a golden string that emanated from the person Bruce was talking to. Steve tried to peek on whom it belongs. Finally, the owner of the golden string emerged behind Bruce. Diana Prince walked gracefully, holding Bruce Wayne's arm. Steve could feel his mouth drop as he saw how beautiful and elegant Diana was in her floor length light blue gown. She smiled sweetly at the people who greeted them. Her eyes observed the people inside the gala until her gaze locked into Steve's. She smirked at him which made Steve uncomfortable. He removed his gaze from Diana and glanced down at Amanda.

"I saw that, Major." Amanda smirked as she took a glass of wine.

"Saw what?" Steve asked as he took his own glass and drank it in one gulp.

"Diana Prince, age 30, 5 foot 10, a PhD holder in Art History, and the head curator of the Louvre." Amanda grinned at Steve as she saw how he was smitten with Bruce Wayne's companion. "And currently single, if I might add." Steve frowned at the petite woman beside him as she mentioned details about Diana.

"I'm not interested." Steve lied as he stared back at Amanda Waller.

"You shouldn't. She will be the death of you." Amanda said sarcastically as she directed Steve to follow him.

"Mr. Wayne." Amanda smiled as she and Steve approached Bruce Wayne. "This is Major Steven Trevor, Director-General of the European Command."

"Major." Bruce said as he shook Steve's hand.

"Mr. Wayne." Steve replied as he returned the handshake.

"And this is Diana Prince, head curator of the Louvre." Bruce addressed Diana. Diana smiled and shook Steve and Amanda's hands.

"Major, why don't you entertain Ms. Prince for a while." Amanda grinned at Steve as she led Bruce to follow him.

Diana stared at Steve. Her brows cowered almost together. For some reason, Steve knew why she got that look plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you that I work for A.R.G.U.S." He apologized instantly as he saw Diana's face.

"Just don't do that next time." Diana sighed in defeat. She was supposed to stay upset longer, but she couldn't do that to him. Both of them stood silently for a while before the lights dimmed and a soft music played in the background. People inside the gala immediately went to find partners so they could dance. Diana glanced at Steve who just stood like a statue in the crowd.

"Do you want to dance?" Diana inquired. For some reason, she was swayed with the environment's mood.

"I.. uhh.. don't know how to dance." Steve let out an embarrassed chuckle as he scratched his cheek.

"Most of them don't know how to.." Diana grinned at him. "You'll be fine, I'll teach you." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Luckily, Steve knew where to place his hand. Still, he did not move. "Someone once told me that the key to dancing, is to actually sway." Diana smiled as she remembered how she and the old Steve 'swayed' in Veld. Steve chuckled lightly as he decided to follow Diana's instructions on swaying. "So, you do this often?" He asked as he felt Diana's hips move with his own.

Diana shook her head. "Not really." She said.

Both of them swayed silently for a while. Steve tried so hard not to stare at Diana's face. But for some reason, he was drawn to it. It was like the first time he drank and enjoyed alcohol, and once he tried it, he could never stop. It was highly addicting, just like her. Steve subconsciously gently pulled Diana closer. He could feel her breath on his face. What exactly did he want to do? He asked himself.

Diana looked away from Steve as she felt him pull her close. She could not stare at his eyes. They were too beautiful for her. Instead, she went on to stare on his lips. What exactly does she want to do with it? She asked herself.

Finally, Steve caught himself staring too much. "I wasn't proud of it." He finally said as he regained his composure.

Steve's words brought Diana's attention to away from his lips. "What is?" She said as she finally had the courage to stare at his eyes.

"Heading ARGUS, I'm not proud of it." Steve sadly said. "I know you know what we do. And I was afraid that you would judge me." He whispered as he glanced away from Diana, fearing her reaction.

"We do what we know best to protect people." She said as she placed her finger on Steve's cheek and slowly forced him into looking at her.

"Not all meta humans are good." Diana said. "But not all meta humans are evil." She smiled. "That's why we exist. We try to mediate things, stop the bad, and protect the good."

"ARGUS doesn't really do the protecting." Steve let out a sigh in dismay.

"But you do." Diana smiled sweetly at him. "And with a large organization like ARGUS, you know you can protect more good meta humans, than doing it by yourself. That's why you chose to be there."

Steve stopped swaying for a while and stared at Diana. How does she know those things? Sure, he knew he can reject Waller's offer. He always had a choice. But he didn't. He chose to be there. ARGUS sucked the humanity out of him, made him the drunk that he is. But he chose to stay, because he knew it was his only way to save both non-meta and metas alike.

Steve began to sway again as he gripped Diana's hand tighter. The fact that Diana saw right through him made him uncomfortable and relieved at the same time. Finally, someone was able to understand why he does what he does. But a part of him was afraid. It was like someone is exposing all of his vulnerabilities and he didn't like it. For the longest time, he kept his guard up, building walls around him, and this woman, suddenly appeared in his life, tearing down the walls he built easily. He wanted to bring the walls back up. He needed to push her away. Tell her to mind her own business, but one look at her made him change his mind. Fuck it, he thought. He couldn't help but think of the reason why he couldn't push Diana away. Does he like her? The question popped into Steve's head. The question wasn't hard to answer. He never allowed anybody made himself feel vulnerable - only her. His thoughts started to wander about life with her - if they get married and have kids, will they have super strength too? Is that union even possible? Steve mentally slapped himself as his thoughts reached the future. The fuck was he thinking?Marriage? Amanda was right, Steve thought. She will be the death of me. Steve smiled weakly as he gave in to his feelings. There's no denying it. He liked Diana Prince, the demi-god, who can beat the crap out of anyone.

The two of them continued to dance silently. Truth be told, they had been swaying way longer than any of the partners on the dance floor. But they did not care. Diana prayed that this moment will last forever. Suddenly, Steve stopped moving. His hands began to grip Diana's hand tighter. Diana noticed the change in Steve's motion so she decided to look on his face. Diana confusingly observed Steve. The color on his face disappeared. He was looking at the direction of the stage, his eyes enlarged because of shock. It was like he saw a ghost. "Is everything alright?" Diana asked worriedly. Steve did not answer but instead, he slowly let go of her hand and placed to inside the back of his coat. He reached for his gun as if he saw a threat. Diana searched for what he saw. There was nothing on the stage, just some microphones and a platform. Diana stared back at Steve. "What is it?" She asked again, this time in an almost panic. A while longer, Diana started to hear screams. It came from a woman who also stared directly at the stage. She began pointing at something while hysterically shouting and crying. Still, Diana saw nothing. The screams alerted everyone in the gala. Most of the guests were confused. Diana searched the crowd for Bruce Wayne. Bruce was on a table with Amanda Waller. Both of them were standing up, staring at the stage in full terror. They see it too, Diana thought.

More and more people started screaming.

Steve observed the hideous thing on the stage. It was a person. It was wearing a black robe, almost covering its whole body. A hood covered half of its face, Steve from where he was standing saw its grotesque mouth open. Its teeth were rotting from the inside of its mouth. Small insects crawled from the outside of it. Its exposed skin was rotting from the inside. Pieces of flesh lay hanging below its face. A foul oder emitted from it which made Steve want to vomit.

Steve observed the people who were hysterically screaming and panicking. All of them now had black strings. Before the gala, only Bruce and Amanda had black strings. Now, several people have them, and they saw the creature. Confusion and panic erupted from the gala. Those who saw the creature, ran out of fear, while the others who were not seeing it, stood in confusion. Steve slowly went near the stage drawing his gun. "What are you?" He whispered to himself. The creature, stared directly at Steve, as if it heard his whisper. The unknown entity opened its mouth, "Death." It said. Suddenly, the first woman who saw the creature collapsed to the ground. Steve's eyes widened as he saw the black string that was once connected to the woman, snap into two, before disappearing in the thin air.

Additional screams were heard from the gala. The people were now running towards the exits, Steve stood his ground and pointed the gun at the creature. Diana ran towards the woman and checked for her pulse. "She's dead." She shouted at Steve. Steve then fired his gun towards the stage. The action was a futile attempt as the bullets only traversed through the creatures body. "Fuck." Steve cursed under his breath.

"What are you?" Amanda Waller's voice roared through out the gala. The creature did not reply but instead pointed its rotting finger at her.

Steve figured much at what was going on. This is no meta human. Steve thought. The mythologies were true. He read stories that people are connected with the strings of life, and when a person dies, the thread of life is cut. Steve's heart pounded heavily on his chest at the sudden realization. Everything was true, his dreams were real, Hades was real. Hades! Steve remembered the king of the underworld. "Death will come, and it will come for all." Hades' words resonated on Steve's head, every word pounding in his mind. Steve nervously looked at the creature, whose hand was still pointed at Amanda. "Death." It whispered again. It's voice was clear as day to Steve.

"Amanda! No!" Steve roared as he helplessly warned Amanda. In an instant, Amanda Waller suddenly collapsed, half of her body lay on the table, lifeless. Bruce Wayne checked for a pulse. There was nothing. Diana's eyes met Bruce's. Her face was so confused. She's sure that there's an enemy. But she could not see it. That fact made her frustrated as she saw people falling down one-by-one, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Bruce threw his bat boomerangs at the entity. It exploded right to the it but it had no effect. Bruce Wayne cussed under his breath.

"Diana!" Steve roared from his place. "4 feet from me, 12 o'clock." Upon Steve's instructions, Diana ran towards its direction and delivered a punch. If there is an entity here who could fight a mythical one, that would be her. Steve thought, Diana being a child of Zeus herself. The creature merely slid towards the side. It made an eerie laugh as it saw Diana's futile attempts.

"6 o'clock, one foot!" Bruce roared. Diana followed his instructions. Steve looked at Bruce Wayne and nodded in thanks. Even if Bruce and Steve tagged teamed on giving Diana instructions, she never hit the invisible entity.

Before Bruce could instruct Diana, he fell to the ground. "Bruce!" Diana screamed in panic. Immediately, she leaped towards the place where he was. Diana checked for a pulse, but she found none. Her eyes watered as she tried to revive Bruce Wayne, but it was futile.

"What the fuck is it?" She roared. Diana's anger welled up inside her. She felt helpless and useless in the situation. She could not save anyone. She couldn't save Bruce. Diana glanced at Steve. Fear suddenly enveloped her entire body with a sudden realization. Only those who can see it, die. Tears started to well up on her eyes, but Diana kept her composure. She can do something. She must do something about this.

"Death." Steve ominously answered her question.

"Hades? Impossible, the gods are all dead." She told herself as she felt shivers down her spine.

"What do you want?" Steve shouted at the creature.

"Death." It whispered again. Steve knew what was about to come for him. Steve's heart pounded hard on his chest. He figured that he will be next. Every person who saw the entity died. He swallowed his own saliva and panted as he waited for himself to die. Surprisingly, nothing happened. The creature shrieked hard which made Steve covered his ears. It started to mumble words in a language he did not understand. Suddenly, the entity charged towards him. It glided to the floor like a ghost.

"To my front!" Steve shouted. Diana instantly jumped in front of Steve and blocked whatever it was charging on him with her arms. In the exact time, the entity hit Diana's arms which generated a strong electric current which repelled the entity away.

Finally, Diana was able to see it. The electricity surrounding the creature revealed its grotesque form. "Who are you?" Diana roared in anger.

"Diana, Princess of Thymeschira, daughter of Zeus." It finally said. Its voice was hoarse and old; like that of an old woman.

"What do you want?" Diana asked again.

The entity did not answer question. Instead, she lifted her head and smelled the air. "Hades." She said. "I feel him." She whispered as she pointed at Steve.

Suddenly, the scar on Steve's chest began to hurt like hell. The pain made him drop on his knees. He removed his coat and ripped the buttons of his long sleeves. The scar was bright orange, as if his flesh was burning again. Steve grunted loudly. Sweat filled his forehead, as he tried to endure it.

"What are you doing to him?" Diana shouted at the entity, but it had already disappeared.

"Steve!" She cried in panic. Diana exposed Steve's bare chest and she saw the scar burning bright. "No, no, no!" Diana cried.

"Stay with me." She pleaded. "You're alright. Just stay with me, okay?" As tears welled up in her eyes.


End file.
